In the manufacture of boats having windows, hatches, or windshields, one manufacturing technique is to glue a piece of transparent glass (or other glazing material) directly onto a boat so that an opening defined in a cabin body is closed by the piece of glass. However, there are a number of drawbacks associated with that procedure. Among the drawbacks are: the need to clean the cabin body surrounding the window with dangerous solvent; the need to out gas during installation; the need to apply two different sealant beads; the need to handle glass with exposed edges which can be dangerous for the workers and/or subjects the glass to damage if impacted; and all of the above are complicated because of the relatively dirty and often cluttered boat building environment.
According to the present invention the problems associated with the technique described above are overcome in a simple manner. By providing a particular integral glass assembly according to the invention, one is able to make the installation process simpler, less dangerous, and much quicker. Utilizing the invention it is possible to eliminate the need to clean with dangerous solvents since a completely clean system is not necessary, and normally a quick wipe off of the surface defining the opening for the glass assembly will suffice. Also, out gassing is not necessary, the circumferential edge of the glass is protected, and there is only a need to supply one bead of sealant during the glass installation procedure.
According to one aspect of the present invention a boat cabin is provided comprising the following components: A boat cabin body defining a window, hatch, or windshield opening including first and second substantially transverse surfaces. A piece of transparent or translucent glazing material (of any conventional type, such as glass, tempered glass, acrylic, polycarbonate, etc., flat or curved) dimensioned to substantially close the opening and having a circumferential portion, and first and second opposite faces. And a mounting structure which holds the glazing material in place substantially closing the opening, the mounting structure comprising: at least one relatively rigid angle connected to the second face and extending adjacent and generally coincident with the circumferential portion, the angle having first and second substantially transverse interior surfaces engaging and connected to the cabin opening-defining first and second substantially transverse surfaces, respectively. The cabin body where the opening is defined typically is of fiberglass, but could be of almost any material including aluminum, wood, molded plastic, or the like.
Typically the at least one angle is connected to the glazing material second face with foam tape and adhesive. A first bead of sealant is disposed between the glazing material second face and the angle adjacent substantially the entire circumferential portion and adjacent the foam tape. A second bead of sealant--applied during installation by the boat manufacturer--is disposed between the cabin body and the glazing material for sealing the glass to the cabin body, typically sealing between the glazing material circumferential portion and the cabin body. The sealant beads may be made of any suitable conventional material, preferably an elastomeric material, with two examples being silicone or urethane. If the sealant is subject to ultraviolet (UV) light degradation, blackout (black paint, or the like) may be provided between the glass second face and the first sealant bead to minimize or prevent UV degradation of the first bead. The black out may also cover the foam tape to obscure it for aesthetic purposes.
Oftentimes the glass will have a substantially polygon shape with a plurality of sides, and the at least angle then comprises a plurality of angles, one for each of the sides of the polygon shape (with or without rounded corners). Each angle is typically dimensioned to have a portion extending outwardly from the glazing material circumferential portion to protect the circumferential portion, and also to enhance ease of handling. A plurality (some or all) of the angles may be fixed together, by welding, adhesive, or the like, to define a substantially unitary structure, with mitred or bent corners. The angles may be made of a wide variety of materials including aluminum, stainless steel, molded fiberglass, or molded substantially rigid plastic, and may be connected to the cabin body first surface with a plurality of screw fasteners, and/or adhesive, or other suitable conventional fastening systems. Each angle may comprise a glazing flange and a mounting flange intersecting the glazing flange, and a groove formed in the mounting flange adjacent the intersection with the glazing flange.
According to another aspect of the invention a glazing material assembly per se for use in a boat is provided. The glazing material assembly per se comprises the following components: A piece of transparent or translucent glazing material having a circumferential portion, and first and second opposite faces. At least one relatively rigid angle connected to the second face and extending adjacent and generally coincident with the circumferential portion, the angle having first and second substantially transverse interior surfaces. And foam tape and adhesive connecting the at least one angle to the glazing material second face. The details of the glazing material, including the provision of a plurality of angles, a silicone or urethane sealant bead, blackout, etc., may be provided as set forth above.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention a glazing material assembly per se for use in a boat is provided comprising the following components: A piece of transparent or translucent glazing material having a circumferential portion, and first and second opposite faces. At least one relatively rigid angle connected to the second face and extending adjacent and generally coincident with the circumferential portion, the angle having first and second substantially transverse interior surfaces. And a sealant bead engaging the glazing material second face and extending adjacent substantially the entire periphery of the glazing material. The details of the glazing material assembly according to this embodiment are also preferably as set forth above.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a method of installing a piece of glazing material in an opening in a boat cabin having a boat cabin body defining a window, hatch, or windshield opening including first and second substantially transverse surfaces, using a glazing material assembly comprising: a piece of transparent or translucent glazing material dimensioned to close the opening and having a circumferential portion, and first and second opposite faces; at least one relatively rigid angle connected to the second face and extending adjacent and generally coincident with the circumferential portion, the angle having first and second substantially transverse interior surfaces; and a first sealant bead engaging the glazing material second face and extending adjacent substantially the entire periphery of the glazing material, the method comprising:
(a) without cleaning the boat cabin first and second surfaces with solvent, and without outgassing, placing the first and second interior surfaces of the angle in contact with the first and second surfaces, respectively, of the boat cabin; PA1 (b) attaching the angle to the boat cabin using mechanical fasteners extending between the respective first surfaces so that the glazing material covers the opening; and PA1 (c) placing a second sealant bead between the glazing material circumferential portion and the boat cabin to provide a substantially liquid leak-proof seal therebetween ((c) is typically practiced after the glazing area is cleaned, and primed if necessary, in accordance with the sealant manufacturer's recommendations). Many other procedures may also be included in the method depending upon the construction of the glazing material assembly and boat cabin associated therewith.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide for the simple and effective installation of glazing material in a boat cabin or the like in which there is defined a window, hatch, and/or windshield opening, and to provide a glazing material assembly per se for that purpose. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.